


Conversation between the World and the Beginning

by Giulietta



Series: Keepers of the Stars [3]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Epic Bromance, Gen, Isolation, Memory Related, One Shot, Past Lives, Regret, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Daichi watches over his best friend, supporting him when the raven needs it the most.[Ok. This is worse, posting the fourth story in the timeline.]





	Conversation between the World and the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lyrics of the Song Seeing a Sixteen-Day-Old Moon

 

  
“What are you staring at?” The brunet asked, seeing the raven hold out a huge orb. Showing the stars and universes in a form of a sphere, Hibiki let out a weak sigh. Letting go of the orb slowly, Hibiki watched it float by itself. They were the only ones within the plane, and not one of them spoke as they glanced at the orb.

 

“I’m thinking…” Hibiki told him, seeing as the orb expand in a moderate pace to fill his entire view of the other side. No longer seeing the orb but a thin screen, the raven began tracing several paths with his finger. Connecting the stars with traces of light coming from physical contact on the screen, the raven forced himself to smile. “I’ll make up names for these new constellations I found.”

 

“Even if you know their names by heart?” Daichi whispered, seeing the raven continue his antics of pleasure. The lines traced had a faint glow as it gives form to several shapes. The raven stopped, turning his head and nodding in agreement. “If that is what makes you happy. Fine.”

 

The two stood there in silence. One of them drawing as the other watched. Before long, the brunet began dozing off, his head falling down every once in a while. He did promise Polaris to watch over Hibiki, but Daichi didn’t expect Hibiki to do boring things. He couldn’t even talk back to Hibiki because he was inferior to him. Even if Hibiki wanted to hear his honest opinion, Daichi knew that the Administrator was observing.

 

“Alone…” Hibiki muttered, poking several stars unconnected from the others. Daichi glanced up, gulping his near drool pool that might land on his golden scarf. Hibiki didn’t notice, too busy thinking of the stars. “They’ve travelled billions of light years for no whatsoever reason. Still, their lights seem so gentle…”

 

Finally putting a halt to his activity, Hibiki faced his lone companion. _The human who had personally volunteered to stay with him in this eternal landscape, the one he entrusted the world’s future as well as his memories…_   “Why is that?”

 

“I Uh… Don’t know..” Daichi scratched his head. Half-listening to his best friend, the brunet knew that even if he paid close attention to the conversation, he still wouldn’t be able to offer an acceptable answer to Hibiki. Who knows how long he lived reading various trivia from the Akashic record? Hibiki chuckled, covering his mouth for the chuckle not to be heard so he may not insult his friend. Daichi crossed his arms, frowning at his friend’s response. The question was hard. Heck, even Polaris wouldn’t be able to give a decent retort if that was directed to her. Still, it was nice seeing visible positive emotions from his friend, makes this realm more bearable. “How about finding the answer together?”

 

“Hmm…” Hibiki clasped his hands in front of his face, entwining his fingers with eyes closed and a smirk kept on his face. The dark screen dissipating when the raven did this. “I don’t think so… Quite Homo don’t you think? Hehe.”

 

“Hey! That was a decent question. I’m not a Homo, dude! No Homo!” Daichi screamed, chasing after the teen wearing a white bunny hoodie. Both of them laughed as the other ran and the other chased. In the far area supposedly nonexistent to humans, laughter rang throughout the area.

 

* * *

 

“Can your tears turn into stardust Polaris?” Hibiki grinned down, looking at his huge companion devoid of any emotion within her face. The entity merely stood (well floated) there, deep in thought so Hibiki thinks. Lying down on a white platform above his partner, Hibiki was bored as he watched the Akashic stratum recover the Administrator’s wounds. This was part of the area’s function after all. “Based from my human knowledge, stars burn off its own material when they travel against gravity of various objects. You along with the other Swords, on the other hand, disappear without a trace except well... For the damages they created.”

 

“ **Tears waste energy and has no beneficial functions to entities such as myself.** ” Polaris tilted her body somewhat upward, gazing (?) at the smiling raven with a blank face. “ **Analyze the Akashic Record for the details concerning to such topic. Since you are part of the cosmic system, you may also shed this so-called ‘Stardust’ if you will yourself to.** ”

****

“Can I grow stronger then?” Hibiki rolled his body so his posterior end can rest on the cold platform. “You know, if I will myself to? Hmm… Does that mean I can grow stronger than you Polaris?”

 

“ **That is confidential.** ” Polaris stated, wondering of the raven’s hidden intention in bringing up such matter. Their relationship was a give and take. Hibiki will aid her in utilizing the Akashic Record sufficiently while she allows Hibiki to stay and strategize how to create stability to his universe. However, before vanishing to take a rest, the North Star could have sworn seeing the raven grin victorious at her. Later in her resting cycle, Polaris gained an epiphany as well as acknowledgement towards the human's deed. ‘ **It seems that I have adapted to the Human’s way of speaking. How cunning of you, Human.** ’

****

* * *

 

“It’s raining on Earth right now…” Daichi explained, returning from his mission temporarily due to the weather. Having been tasked by Polaris to observe Man’s Trials, Daichi had been disappearing a lot, making Hibiki feel lonely. Conversing with Polaris had also become dull especially when you experience the ‘you-know-the-answer-to-your-own-question-why-ask-me?’ moment. ”Haha.. After it stops, I’m afraid I would have to ‘follow’. Get what I’m saying?”

 

 _“After such a downpour, It’ll be clear skies for a while!” The raven cheered, twirling at the center of a grand yet stuffed room holding several bookshelves and antics by the sides. Stopping to face a man with white hair who was busy doing paperwork, Hibiki couldn’t see the finer details of the man anymore. Eyes, clothes, voice… Nothing was entering his senses as he stared at the albino. The room was somewhat well_ - _lit with familiar gears on the background. The sound of each gear pressing itself with one another, allowing it to turn the whole system with different rounds like a clock, Hibiki wondered what was the machines purpose in the past. “Let’s go out after this, promise?”_

‘My memories are resurfacing...’ Hibiki thought. How long did he not see them, not think of them? It was too long ago. He wondered whether he wanted to reminisce them since he was alone, but Polaris and he made a promise. ‘Maybe just this once I can break the rules…’

_“See I have an umbrella we can use~” Bringing out an umbrella from behind, the raven pouted when he saw the albino’s mouth opened. Probably laughing at the umbrella’s design_ - _a Mount Fuji design on the middle of the umbrella to be precise. “I am not advertising all right?!”_

 

“Be right back. Hibiki.” Daichi told him, seeing Hibiki go unusually quiet. Looking away, Daichi vanished, leaving the raven to his own thoughts. Sitting down, Hibiki hugged his legs for comfort. Tearing up, he bowed his head, hiding his face using his arms. ‘I keep forgetting… Remembering the past was so painful. The past which I could not simply return to…’

 

The sound of rain echoed throughout the entire period.

* * *

 

“ **Leave.** ” Hibiki ordered the brunet. Standing up at the center of the room, he stared towards the far away orange light crossing the horizons. He was failing, Hibiki knew this and didn’t want Daichi to continue suffering because of him. His plan was impossible. The timelines will continue to have Chaos, the invaders will always be bound to enter the ecosystem due to humanity’s difference towards the other dimensions and universes. Hearing no response, Hibiki felt bitter. “ **I am unable to live up to your expectation, Daichi… Can’t you see that I’m no longer sparkling?** ”

 

Moving to see the brunet’s expression, Hibiki got angry, but also mournful. Daichi was smiling at him, that type of smile which was all-knowing and comforting, yet mysterious and melancholic at the same time. The smile that made Hibiki feel nostalgic as if someone had done the same smile towards him. Clutching his hands into a fist, Hibiki pleaded. “ **So why is it you look at me as though I’m still shining?** ”

 

“Haven’t you realized yet?” Daichi told him, walking to just stand four meters away from him. “When we were alive… The one who shines like the sun and cheers everyone up? It’s you... The teen who taught all of us at the brick of destruction the value of trust, skill, courage and wisdom maybe? And okay, a bit of humor at times. That was you, Hibiki. You are the example of that ‘Change’ Humanity holds which is the reason why Polaris gave you this opportunity in the first place. I’m not leaving you to suffer the burden alone and maybe the others will agree with me on this one so don’t give up alright?”

 

“ **Daichi…** ” Hibiki looked down, embarrassed to hear that from his subordinate. After a while of composing himself, Hibiki looked at his hands and smiled to himself. “Thank you for cheering me up.”

 

The sound of Wind chimes echoed this time, making Hibiki simper inwardly at the sound. ‘And it seems that Polaris is growing _fond of this ‘Change’ too_.’

 

* * *

 

‘ _Good bye..._ ’ Hibiki watched from his chamber as the only survivors of one universe defeat Polaris. Surrounded by red and black flowers, Hibiki wondered whether it was him or Polaris who created the area to be filled with these plants. A great chance it was Polaris. Many of the worlds’ wills vary, basing from the leader of the group. Some had lost against the Administrator and were wiped out entirely not that Hibiki cared since he read the cases and records of those universes. Some universes were downright foul and worthless, which both the raven and the Administrator agreed for once during their free time. This one was different. The people seemed to want Earth filled with trials and challenges similar to an RPG game.

 

“ **What is your opinion in the matter?** ”

 

Hibiki chuckled, tapping his right pointing finger to his chin. Thousands of years had passed and Hibiki started noticing Polaris’ attention towards him on times of decision. Maybe the entity was doing this: so they won’t need to visit that universe again and fight the same type of people roaming within it; Polaris was getting irritated for seeing the same presence going towards her area and killing her children in a similar manner (‘Like our universe’, Daichi tells him); or Polaris wanted to take a rest so badly that she even considered asking for his opinion. Hibiki goes for the latter one. Procrastination for the win. Looking into the Akashic Record he summoned out from nowhere, giving it a form of a sphere with green numbers going across it from time to time. The planet was fun to watch, made him laugh and worry of their development. Is this how it feels to be an observer? Kind of reminds him of someone… He wonders who that would be. ‘ _Let their wishes be granted. The race going after them will not implicate their universe for us to interfere and terminate for the third time._ ’

 

“ **Very well.** ”

 

Hibiki closed his eyes, dismissing everything within the room excluding the flowers and walls holding him there. Walking to one side of the wall, Hibiki draws a rectangular door on the wall, having the door materialize after he reached the bottom - finalizing the object labeled in human terms as a 'door'. Pulling the knob open, Hibiki blinked and smirked.

 

_'And the world began once more.’_

 

* * *

 

“ **Are you observing the sky?** ”

 

Hibiki blinked, lying down on his back as he stared straight at the infinite space of this realm he resides in. He could hear the voice of Polaris, but he also knew that Polaris was resting and not materialized beside him. Hibiki pondered why Polaris had turned talkative after his first Million birthday passed. Worried maybe? “The sky is clear tonight.”

 

“ **There is no sense of time in this domain unless you will it to.** ”

 

‘ _I’ll try then if you don’t mind._ ’ Hibiki placed his arms behind his head, biting his lower lips as if thinking of the solution very hard before closing his eyes. Tugging images and memories within the Akashic Record in regards to Darkness, stars and night, Hibiki laid there in silence.

 

“ **I congratulate you for achieving your goal.** ”

 

‘ _And my stars sparkle prettily tonight._ ’ Hibiki hummed, jubilant to hear Polaris praise him on this small feat. Removing his right arm off his head, the raven reached out for the sky. So many pseudo-constellations he had summoned to this plane’s supposed sky, but Hibiki felt different. His chest felt kind of tight and he was having a hard time thinking of its probable cause. The Akashic Record doesn’t work in finding the answer since he does not exist in any realm, but how Hibiki wished he could find the solution to this pain. ‘ _The stars fleetingly flitter, as we see a sixteen day moon~_ ’

 

“ **You may view the specific data within the Akashic Record.** ”

 

 _‘Hey’_ Hibiki continued, not caring if her partner was the worst companion a man could ever had. Hibiki just started singing some verses he heard from a recent survivor who fought with his headphones on. The song sounded sad, but the lyrics were appealing ~~or was it lonely?~~  Too bad he forgot some of the verses, Oh well. Its title was ‘Seeing a Sixteen-day Moon’… huh? Maybe he should ask Polaris to make an event like that on Earth once in a while and check all of the beings nearby of their reactions.

 

_‘Have I grown stronger while being attracted by my destruction~?’_

A note was formed, and slowly more came to... These notes united into a lyric. Infinitely being played in the Akashic Stratum, the lyric enters the crevices of several dimensions. One particular dimension held a child with red hair. Being the earliest being to hear its mysteries and secrets, the two children knew another Keeper is on its way.


End file.
